I'll See You Again
by Yuxume
Summary: Naminé's wish to be an individual comes true, but affects someone unexpected. Maybe some slight hints at romance? Really nothing much.


_The light breeze from the outdoors circulated cool air through the White Room of the Old Mansion, causing the white curtains to flutter. The snow-white walls of the room were plastered with colorful drawings and there were even some scattered on the pristine floor. The long white table that took up most of the space in the room had boxes scattered upon it and colorful crayons were strewn about the surface of it, even around the white vase of white flowers. It gave the whole room a bit of a whiteboard feel to it, but the colors of the art were not unpleasant on the overwhelming snowy color of the room._

_Seated on a chair at one end of a table, a girl was concentrating on the sketchbook she held in her hands. The slender fingers of her left hand were wrapped around the top of the sketchbook, supporting it while her right hand drew upon the cream pages. Her blond hair was light colored, just like her white dress, and only made the deep blue of her eyes all the more stunning._

_The picture she drew was a cheerful scene. On the very right of the picture, a boy with white, chin length hair stood, his arms folded across his chest. His eyebrows were raised as he looked at the boy next to him, but a smile stole itself across his face anyways._

_The boy beside the white-haired boy was probably the one who stood out the most. His brown hair was uncontrollably spiky, and his posture showed him to be a most outgoing boy. His right hand was held out in a peace sign, and his other fist was clenched at his side. A huge grin spread across his face._

_There was also a little brown-haired girl with the two boys. She was laughing, and her brown-reddish hair seemed to sway even in the picture. A necklace dangled around her neck and her hands were held behind her back._

_And between the girl and the brown-haired girl was a child version of the artist herself. Her arms were clutching her sketchbook to her front and she smiled placidly._

_But she hadn't actually been there with the other three. After all, Naminé was a Nobody. She had been "born" when Sora, the brown-haired boy in the picture, had released Kairi's heart in order to restore her soul. Kairi was the brown-haired girl, and Naminé's original persona. Naminé was born from the remnants of Kairi's heart and from Sora's memories and body, making her a very odd being, even by Nobody standards._

_Yet, seeing Sora's memories of the trio's fun times together, Naminé had wished dearly to be a part of their antics. She did not want to fool about with Sora's memories any longer, but only drew the picture on a whim. Unbeknownst to the artist, though, her drawings did affect another boy elsewhere._

* * *

><p>Tiny sandal-clad feet clattered across the white floor of the Castle of Oblivious. A small figure scurried down hallways and staircases. They seemed to be just wandering about, but soon it became clear that she, for it was a small girl, had a destination as she traveled deeper into the labyrinth-like palace.<p>

Finally, panting for breath, the girl slowed her step and made her way to a single doorway, standing alone at the end of a dimly lit hall. Peeking around the doorframe, the young girl's blue eyes blinked in the light that streamed out from the room. Her white dress almost caused her slender frame to blend into the bright room, and her blond hair was draped over her right shoulder.

Tiptoeing towards the tall throne-like chair in the very center of the room, the girl slowly and cautiously looked around the back of the chair. She gasped when she saw that a boy sat there, and stumbled backwards, hands clutched to her chest.

But the boy's head, covered in golden-colored hair, nodded up and down in sleep. His upper left arm was covered in a piece of armor, and his chest rose and fell with his even breathing.

After making sure the boy would not wake up and try to hurt her, the blond-haired girl stepped closer to the sleeping boy. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed a small hand on the boy's right hand. Upon contact, a brilliant glow erupted from between the two hands and, though she tried to, the girl could not pull away.

When the glow subsided, the boy muttered something and stirred. With a horrified sort of fascination, the child watched as his eyes opened. The boy's eyes were a deep blue color to match the girl's, and they blinked blearily as he slowly regained full consciousness.

His mind finally registered that there was someone holding onto his right hand, and he looked up expectantly. When he saw the blond girl in front of him, he gasped in surprise. The noise broke the spell over the girl and she jerked away, startled.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" The boy cleared his throat as his voice cracked from disuse. "I… I didn't mean to scare you." He stretched, bending his back and moving his neck about to get the stiffness in his joints out. "I won't hurt you," he told the girl.

Suddenly, a shaft of pain stabbed his chest and the boy doubled over, exclaiming in agony. In an instant, the girl was at his side, kneeling to look up into his face. "What's wrong?" She whispered, her child's voice rising in concern.

Panting, the boy remained in his slumped position with sweat pouring from his forehead until the pain subsided. Slowly, he straightened and smiled shakily at the little girl by his knee. "It's okay… I'm all right. What is… your name?"

"…Naminé."

"Wow, that's a really nice name. Okay, Naminé. My name is Ventus. You can call me Ven, okay?"

Naminé nodded, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of her pink lips. Ventus chuckled and stood up, prompting the tiny girl to do so as well. "Where… am I?" He asked.

"Castle Oblivion," Naminé whispered.

"Huh… This place seems oddly… familiar. Do you live here?" Ventus gazed about the room, frowning slightly.

Naminé paused, then nodded.

"By yourself?"

She nodded again.

"Isn't that lonely?" Ventus asked, bending over with his hands on his knees.

Naminé bit her lip and looked at the floor. Finally, she gave another quick nod. "It's all white and there's nobody around…" She whispered.

Ventus looked at the girl for another while and then stood up. "All right! I'll stay with you for awhile, okay?"

The girl's cheeks grew rosy and an expression of utter happiness came across her face. "Mm!" She nodded, smiling. Ventus could feel his heart jump a little at the adorable child and he ruffled her hair affectionately.

Excited to have a new playmate, Naminé led Ventus through endless corridors and twisting hallways until they reached a white room with pictures on the floor and random items scattered about the room. There, the happy girl proceeded to show Ventus pictures she had drawn by herself. Every now and then, the boy would feel pain in his chest area, but he would disguise it and pretend like nothing was wrong for Naminé's sake.

As Ventus cast his gaze about the room, a small doll in a corner of the room caught his eye. It was a doll of Naminé, with angel wings. It appeared to be smiling in its sleep. "This is cute," he commented, picking it up.

Naminé smiled. "Does it look like me?" She giggled when Ventus nodded. The next question made her blush a little.

"Can I keep it?"

"Y-Yeah… Okay."

Ventus smiled. "Thanks. Here, look at this." He pulled his green Wayfinder from his pocket, putting the doll in the other. "My friend Aqua made me this. It's a good luck charm."

Naminé looked at it in awe. "Pretty…" She reached out and took it from the boy, holding it up to the light.

"It's a Wayfinder. No matter how far apart we are, me and my friends are always connected."

Naminé tilted her head, a little confused at the depth of this saying, but nodded nonetheless. "It's very beautiful… Ven, am I a friend, too?"

Ven laughed and nodded. "Of course you are!"

Naminé's joyful expression only made Ven laugh more, but the laughter stopped abruptly when yet another searing pain tore through his body. He knew he couldn't stand it much longer. "Listen, Naminé… I'm really tired. Will you lead me back to where I was sleeping before?"

Naminé frowned. "You can't… play with me any longer?"

Ventus patted the girl's head again. "Don't worry, Naminé. I'll come back and play with you again, okay? You can show me all of your paintings, and we can even make you your very own Wayfinder."

Naminé's blue eyes were wet, but she forced herself not to cry and nodded. "…Okay." She whispered.

And so the two journeyed back to that bright but empty room. Ventus grew more and more fatigued with every step but forced himself to stand tall. Finally, when Ven thought he couldn't take another step, they reached the room. He collapsed into the chair and sat there, breathing heavily.

Naminé sat by his side. "Ven, are you okay…?" She asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine, Naminé. I'm just tired, okay? I'm going to sleep now… I'll see you later. Can you draw me a nice picture? You can show me tomorrow, when I'm more awake."

Naminé nodded. "Okay! Goodnight, Ven!" She jumped up and surprised the boy by hugging him around the neck. She scurried off, leaving the boy staring after her, a sad expression on his face.

"Goodbye, Naminé…"

Naminé never saw him again, after that day.

She had spent the entire night drawing a picture for him, and then working on her very own Wayfinder. She had wanted to surprise him. Finally deciding it was time, Naminé ran down the halls, back towards that room where he waited for her.

But she never found it.

She would travel through the corridors until she found herself lost. When she began taking random turns, she would only find herself back where she had started. Finally, Naminé forced herself to admit that she would not be able to see Ven anytime soon. Tears began to leak from her eyes, and the piece of paper and charm dropped from her hands as she covered her face.

The paper floated to the ground face-up, showing the two characters drawn. It was a drawing of Ventus, his face smiling. Naminé was beside him, holding onto his left hand with both of hers.

The charm had clattered to the floor beside the picture. It was a golden star, hanging on a chain. It was a little different from Ven's Wayfinder, but it had the general idea.

Naminé suddenly remembered Ventus' words: _"No matter how far apart we are, me and my friends are always connected."_

Slowly, her crying subsided and, wiping her face, Naminé bent and picked up the drawing and charm. She slowly trudged back to her room, tucking both the charm and the picture away.

She would see him again. She knew it. After all, throughout the next years, Naminé would encounter signs of him. One of these instances occurred years later.

Naminé sat within the top of Castle Oblivion. Marluxia stood over her. "And so, Naminé. That is what you must do." The pink-haired man laughed when Naminé threw him an angry look.

"It is simple, is it not…? Since you yourself come from Sora's memories, it will be mere child's play for you to… twist them a little." He extended a hand and the winged doll of Naminé suddenly appeared above his palm. It fell into his hand and Naminé gasped.

"Wait… That doll…!"

"Hm? This…? I simply picked it up from the castle floor. Very adorable doll, it is." Marluxia walked to a corner of the room and opened the door of a cage. He reached in and delicately placed the doll on the bottom of it. He closed the door and locked it.

"And now, Naminé… You will do it, won't you?"

* * *

><p>A couple of years later, Naminé first saw Roxas. The shock was almost unbearable. Roxas… he looked just like Ventus…! She had been tempted to ask him if he knew him, but it soon became clear that Roxas barely even knew about who he was, much less the people he might be connected to.<p>

And though it was not really her, but just a data version of herself, Naminé explained to Data-Sora, without being too specific, that there were three others connected to him. And while she did not tell him her specific plea, Naminé prayed with all her heart that he would save that specific boy who was very important to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was a little awkwardly worded. I've never actually written a fanfiction with this pairing, so it's a little rusty in my opinion. I hope you readers like it!<strong>

**Basically, because Naminé wants to be a part of the Destiny Islands trio so badly, she actually brings to life a little persona of herself. She no longer wants to interfere with Sora's life, though, and so the persona travels back. (EVEN THROUGH TIMEEEEE!)**

**This persona lives by herself in Castle Oblivion. There is no one else there at that time, though, and little Naminé is very lonely. Her loneliness actually leads her to the Room of Awakening, where her connection with Ventus, however distant, gives just enough light to get Ven to wake up.**

**Ven and Naminé's time together is very short, though, as Ven's heart is still damaged by the battle with Vanitas. So, he must return to the Room of Awakening, which seals itself up as Ven's heart is too exhausted to do anything more.**

**Yeah, the plot has some holes in it, but I hope it's satisfactory, anyways.**


End file.
